Os Contos de Dona Rosa
by R. H. Oliveira
Summary: Um de meus muitos contos. Agora disponíveis aqui também.


Nessa vida eu já vi de tudo. E aprendi tanto que elaborei alguns contos. Alguns eu ouvi falar, outros minha mente criou. Hoje trago para vocês, a experiência da Jovem Cecília que aprendeu que nem tudo o que queremos, deveríamos ter. Mas comecemos.

- Meu Deus, só queria saber o porquê disso tudo. - Cecília reclamava diariamente consigo mesmo pelo fato de nenhum relacionamento dar certo. E reclamava mais ainda quando se tratava de Leandro, "o grande amor da vida dela" segundo a mesma. Tudo porque este não dava a mínima pra ela, que fazia de tudo e mais um pouco para conquistá - lo.

Ela sabia que o Livro favorito dele era O Código da Vinci, pois então. Ela se esforçou e no aniversário dele deu o livro, que amou, mas a tratou como amiga apenas como sempre fizera. Isto foi o suficiente para a fúria de Cecília aumentar. Depois da festa do amado, chegou em casa arrasada. A jovem de apenas dezesseis anos parecia não achar motivos para continuar vivendo, mesmo que estivesse sofrendo só por uma bobagem como dizia a mãe, mas só ela sabia o quanto doía a rejeição. Passou a ficar constantemente deprimida e se entregou a tristeza. Não era mais a mesma de antes, a "Cê" cheia de vida.

Até Então, Leandro era só mais um cara tímido que só tinha dois ou três amigos. E que praticamente não confiava em ninguém. Era o melhor cara do mundo segundo Cecília, que era perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Era um excelente aluno, e o melhor: Ele tinha amizade com ela, que se derretia toda vez que recebia um elogio dele. Mesmo que sem intenção nenhuma deixa. Mas o que pertubava a pobre mente da moça, era saber que a amizade nunca se tornaria algo mais. E ela não entendia o por quê da vida parecer tão injusta com ela e com todos. Pois então, nem sempre a vida é tão injusta quanto parece...

No dia que se seguiu fazia uma linda tarde de verão, e Cecília decidiu sair para espairecer a cabeça. Foi até o parque como sempre fazia antes da "grande depressão". Sentou em um banco embaixo de um carvalho bem alto e com folhas brilhando de tão verdes. Era realmente um dia perfeito...De repente algo caiu na cabeça de Cecília, era uma especie de prisma em forma de um chifre de unicórnio com uma corda.

- O que será isso ? - Perguntou a si mesma. Resolveu guardar no bolso da bermuda jeans escuro que usava e levantou. Depois de um tempo andando voltou pra lá, ela tirou o prisma do bolso e colocou em cima da cama. Foi tomar banho. Enquanto tomava banho, falava consigo sobre Leandro,pensava:  
"Acho que me daria de corpo e alma para tê-lo" Acabou dizendo em voz alta. Nisso a Luz acesa do banheiro enfraqueceu e quase se apagou, mas logo voltou ao normal. Ela se assustou, mas continuou o banho.

Voltou e colocou o pijama, quando notou que o prisma sumiu.

- Ué. Estava aqui...

- O que procura mocinha ? - Uma voz surgiu do escuro do corredor e ela sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Não era a voz do pai, nem da mãe muito menos do pirralho do irmão. Era uma voz totalmente estranha.

- Que... Quem está aí ?

- Ora não tenha medo. - De repente um jovem rapaz entrou no quarto. Estava vestido com uma roupa de Anjo, bem segundo Cecília era uma roupa de Anjo, Mago, Bruxo, qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Como não vou ter medo ? Um cara estranho entra no meu quarto, não me pergunte como. Como não quer que eu tenha medo ?

- Deixe me apresentar, Meu nome é... Gabriel.

- Beleza... Sou Cecília.

- Eu sei que é. E sei que reclamas muito por não ter seu amor correspondido. Mal sabe o que faz mocinha...

- Andou me vigiando é? Vou chamar a Polícia. - Correu para pegar o telefone em cima do criado mudo.

- Pode chamar, você é a única que pode me ver. Escuta, antes que você surte, eu vim aqui para te mostrar um erro que você vem cometendo a algum tempo.

- Que erro ? Estou desobedecendo muito meus pais ? Eu prometo ser mais prudente...

- Não, não é sobre isso. Você mesma vai descobrir sem eu precisar falar. Você deseja as coisas, mas não pensa nas consequências... Bem. Tenho uma coisa para propor a você.

- O que é ? O que vai querer em troca ?

- Nada. Apenas ouça. Se as coisas fossem do jeito que você quer, você acha que pararia de reclamar?

- Talvez.

- Então vamos ver. Quando você acordar tudo será diferente. Mas quando perceber o erro, tudo voltará ao normal. - Gabriel,saiu pela porta e desapareceu no corredor escuro. Cecília correu para ver mas ele já havia sumido. Ela ficou muito assustada e ficou pensando naquilo a noite inteira, mas quando pegou no sono acabou esquecendo do acontecido.

A noite havia sido "tranquila" e Cecília foi acordada pelo tocar insistente do telefone:  
- Não deve ser para mim - Ignorou. Então sua mãe no andar de baixo atendeu e minutos depois gritou  
- Filha, atende aí em cima o telefone, é aquele seu amigo. O Leandro, ele quer falar com você. - Ao ouvir os gritos da mãe, o coração dela balançou e um nó na garganta sobreveio, e pensamentos encheram sua mente que até então estava como um cemitério. Ela demorou uns minutos para atender porque ficou em choque e nesses minutos, ela começou a ficar gelada , tremia, não sabia o que falaria para ele. Ela apenas respirou e atendeu.  
- Alo?!  
- Oi Cecília, é o Leandro. Liguei para te fazer um convite. Daqui a pouco estaremos indo para uma pequena viagem para o sítio do meu tio. Gostaria de ir? Faremos uma festa surpresa para minha irmã lá.  
- Nossa, que legal - O tom dela, não pareceu muito feliz - Mas não sei se poderei ir.  
- Eu já falei com sua mãe, ela disse que não se importa. Só falta você decidir. Bom de qualquer modo, estaremos esperando pelo ônibus que nos levará, as 11 em frente ao mercado. Se você for, esteja lá até as 11. Okay?! Preciso desligar, minha irmã tá chegando. Tchau. "Se Cuida".  
- Você também. - Colocou o telefone sobre a base e respirou fundo, permanecendo sentada na cama com o lençol cobrindo as pernas. Um lado era só felicidade, o outro pensava que iria só para se aborrecer, mas decidiu arriscar. Arrumou uma mochila de trilha, e colocou tudo o que deveria dentro, inclusive um livro para quando fosse ignorada pelos outros. Tudo corria bem demais para ser ília estranhou sua mãe ter deixado, ainda mais com o pai viajando e o irmão enfiado na casa do vizinho jogando video game. Mas deixou o pensamento ruim pra lá, e foi tomar banho. Vestiu seu bikini mais bonito por baixo de uma roupa nova, que era realmente um brinco. Uma blusa nadador que deixava a mostra a parte de cima do bikini azul turquesa, seu melhor short jeans e uma blusa xadrez por cima. Estava linda. Também pudera, um corpo de dar inveja, mas que infelizmente Ela não via isso. Ao terminar de se arrumar, pegou a mochila e foi. Seu coração batia forte ao lembrar que seu amado estaria lá, mas ao mesmo tempo uma angústia sobreveio ao sentimento alegre. Ela foi andando, sorrindo, mas tentando disfarçar a felicidade excessiva, até que chegou ao mercado onde havia um ônibus parado, aguardando o pessoal.  
O mercado ficava em frente a pracinha onde havia um banco de madeira velho, onde Cecília sentou-se e se pos a esperar por alguém conhecido. Até que por de trás dela, chegou alguém e tampou seus olhos.  
- Adivinha quem é? - a Voz grossa e baixa falou perto dos ouvidos dela. Ela sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao reconhecer a voz.  
- Ah... Leandro.  
- Como soube? - Ele pulou por cima do banco e sentou-se ao lado dela, fitando-a com os olhos fixos e brilhantes. - Escuta, eu realmente queria te ver. Estou muito feliz que tenha vindo. Quero muito te falar uma coisa, mas não posso falar aqui.  
- E sobre o que é ? - Cecília riu baixo e sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.  
- Você saberá - Ele piscou se levantando e beijou a testa dela. Cecília ficou pasma com a atitude dele. Ele nunca fizera nada parecido. Havia algo muito errado naquela história, mas ela deixou a sensação estranha e foi para o sítio. Se divertiu muito e amou a ideia de todos os seus amigos terem ido. O que ela não esperava era que Leandro fosse se declarar pra ela, e na frente de todos! Parecia sincero, se ajoelhou e falou tudo o que sentia por ela. E desde então eles começaram a tentar algo, e dias depois firmaram o namoro.  
Tudo ia muito bem até que os ciúmes da parte de Leandro começaram a aumentar, mas Cecília não ligou afinal estava tudo perfeito demais. Mas a perfeição estava prestes a acabar...  
Era uma manhã fresca de domingo, Cecília se levantou e notou que os pais haviam saído cedo para ir a missa. Então ficou em casa vendo tv de pijama, até que a campainha tocou, era Leandro com um buquê de flores na mão. Ela abriu e mandou ele entrar, ele já foi abraçando ela e não soltava nem por decreto. Eles sentaram na sala e ficaram ali conversando um bom tempo, e os pais dela nunca chegavam.  
- Nossa, meus pais estão demorando demais amor.  
- Ah não se preocupe - Ele alisava o rosto dela, - Eles estão bem. É melhor que temos mais tempo sozinhos.  
Ela se esquivou um pouco e não gostou do tom dele. O que ele queria dela afinal? Ela definitivamente não ia dormir com ele, não naquele dia. Mas ele deu um jeitinho e abraçaou de modo com o que ela não se importasse se ele estivesse "sufocando" ela.  
Os dias foram passando e a relação dos dois ficava mais intensa, só que os ciúmes dele também ficavam. Ela deixou o teatro e o canto por causa dele. Para não perdê-lo, ela parou de ir visitar um amigo no hospital. E foi cada vez ficando pior. E piorou ainda mais quando foram morar juntos.  
- E como está minha linda ?  
- Estou péssima! Péssima! Não saio a dias.  
- Ora ora, você não precisa sair, - Ele chegou perto dela e agarrou  
- Ei me solta. Eu não quero agarramentos mais.  
- Ah então quer dizer que não me ama mais ?  
- Não é isso...  
- Claro que é - Ele segurou o rosto dela com força. - Quando eu me declarei na frente de todos na droga daquela excursão, é porque eu queria que você fosse só minha, e só minha entendeu ? A sua alma é minha, seu corpo é meu. Você é minha.  
- Leandro, você tá me assustando - Ela disse com a voz apertada, conforme ele segurava a mandíbula dela.  
- Ora meu amor, eu não quero te assustar. - Ele a soltou e começou a acariciar seu rosto, e a beijou. Mas ela não sentia nada como antes. Não era como antes, nunca foi!  
- Me deixa Leandro, - Ela fez cara de choro. Seu psicológico andava muito abalado por tudo o que acontecera. Em Dois anos ela sofrera coisas que poderiam ter sido evitadas. E agora ela estava ali, presa a um marido que ela desejou como tudo na vida e agora ela queria se livrar dele.  
Conforme os dias iam passando as coisas tendiam a piorar. Eles moravam longe dos pais dela então não tinha como ela fugir pra lá. Ele a trancou dentro de casa, depois tranco-a dentro do quarto, não deixando ela sair. O pesadelo havia tomado um rumo desesperador e Cecília estava de mãos atadas. Ela mal comia, mal tinha forças para gritar. E o pior... Descobriu que estava grávida dele. E ele nem poderia sonhar com isso ou ia matá-la. Ele odiava crianças, principalmente bebês. Era um sádico, doentio desfarçado de anjo.  
- E então como está meu amor ? - ele abriu a porta e estampou um sorriso doentio no rosto, enquanto quieta no canto do quarto estava cecília, bem mais magra e com olheiras. E la ficou em silêncio não respondeu nada. Não tinha forças. Seu estômago revirava e ela podia sentir seu corpo mudando o ritmo para receber o bebê. Com isso havia enjoos e ansias de vômito, o que fazia ela correr para o banheiro de meia em meia hora. - Espero que não esteja doente. Porque não pretendo chamar o médico aqui.  
E Ela permanecia calada, chorava em silêncio. Se lembrou de ter reclamado de tudo o que acontecia em sua vida, da vida perfeita que tinha, que era horrível só por não ter o amado com ela. E ela ficou imaginando os anos que ela perdeu, a beleza a juventude, e agora e estava ali presa a ele. Sem poder fugir. Ela o viu sair do quarto dando gargalhadas e falando que ia cortar a grama, e mais tarde ia jantar com ela, ali mesmo. E seus sentidos foram desaparecendo aos poucos, ela estava tão arrependida de ter reclamado de tudo, queria voltar no tempo. E conforme ela chorava seus sentidos iam desaparecendo, sua respiração diminuia, até que tudo ficou escuro e ela desmaiou. Enquanto estava desacordada a sensação que ela tinha era de flutuar sobre um imenso mar, ela estava embaixo d'agua mas não sentia ausência de ar. De repente ela sentiu que algo a puxou para a superfície, e uma sensação de esmagamento no peito sobreveio, fazendo suas vias aereas doerem. Ao abrir os olhos ela rapidamente se assustou ao acordar no quarto dela. Ela se levantou e foi ver. Estavam todos dormindo. Ainda era cedo.  
Ela foi ao quarto do irmão, e ele estava lá do mesmo tamanho de alguns anos atrás.  
Ela esperou um pouco e assim que sua mãe acordou perguntou como ela foi parar lá e sua mãe ficou sem entender.  
- Como assim filha ?  
- Mãe eu não estava aqui, eu estava...  
- Mas você foi dormir ontem filha, você saiu a noite ?  
- Não! Eu estava na casa... Ai meu Deus.  
- Filha você andou sonhando?  
- É. Acho que sim - Cecília respirou aliviada e estava em estado de choque. Voltou para o quarto, e sentou na cama com os olhos arregalados de tanto espanto. O sonho foi tão complexo que parecia real. De repente um vento soprou as cortinas bege e o Anjo retornou ao quarto dela.  
- Olá de novo.  
- Você! Você, me explique o que houve.  
- Oras. Não se lembra que eu te propus ?  
- Não...  
- Eu te propus que tudo fosse como você queria. E então, eu fiz. Você viu que não era pra ser o relacionamento que você queria. As vezes Deus impede que as coisas aconteçam, apenas pro nosso próprio bem.  
- Verdade... Então tudo acabou ?  
- Você percebeu o erro a tempo então sim. Espero que tenha aprendido a lição.  
- Acho que aprendi... - Ela abaixou a cabeça e o Anjo se foi. Ao levantar de novo ela não mais o viu.

Ela se afastou de Leandro e apagou tudo o que havia feito sobre planos futuros com ele. Ela realmente entendeu que não era pra ser. E aceitou seu destino. Anos depois ela se formou na faculdade e conheceu o verdadeiro amor da sua vida. Teve três filhos e hoje é avó de 7 netos e ainda é casada com Fernando com quem vive a 45 anos.

FIM


End file.
